Das Finale
by Lythanda
Summary: Eine Gruppe von Filmproduzenten sitzt zusammen und berät, welchem Regisseur man die Verfilmung des 7. Bandes anvertrauen soll. Deutliche Anspielungen auf bekannte Filme enthalten und sehr verwurstet.
1. Chapter 1

Das Finale

Die Männer, die um den Tisch herum saßen schwitzten. Sie wussten, ihre Karrieren würde davon abhängen, welche Entscheidung sie heute treffen würden, denn ihre Chef-Etage war nicht dafür bekannt, geduldig und vor allem verständnisvoll zu sein. Besonders, wenn Millionenbeträge in den Sand gesetzt wurden.

Und so tagte die Gruppe seit mehreren Tagen und Nächten und der Koffeinspiegel stieg unaufhaltsam.

Unheilschwangere Blicke streiften über den Konferenztisch auf die Stapel von Büchern, die dort lagen und leises Knurren war von einem Ende des Tisches zu hören.

Die Aufgabe war klar: das große Harry Potter Finale sollte verfilmt werden und da durfte nichts schief gehen.

„Also gut. Fassen wir noch einmal zusammen, wie weit wir sind."

„Wir brauchen einen Regisseur."

„Wir brauchen ein fulminantes Finale"

„Wir brauchen Ideen."

„Mein Gott, das wussten wir vor drei Tagen schon."

„Na und? Haben wir bisher einen Regisseur, ein Finale oder Ideen?"

„Also im Prinzip ja. Zumindest haben wir eine Vorstellung vom Regisseur. Wir wissen, dass er genial sein muss, dass seine Bildsprache gewaltig sein muss, dass er den spezifischen Humor der Romane umsetzen können muss."

„Er muss mit Kindern arbeiten können."

„Er muss eine Vision haben."

„Er muss ein Gefühl für Dramatik und menschliche Abgründe haben.

„…"

Schweigen machte sich breit, nur leises Knurren kam aus einer Ecke.

„Nehmen wir Peter Jackson, dann ist das mit der Bildsprache geritzt."

„Um Himmels Willen. Und dann? Wie sieht dann unser Finale aus? Dann klettern Ron und Harry einen brodelnden Vulkan hoch, Harry bricht stöhnend zusammen und sagt: „_Ich kann Little Whinging sehen"_, während am Fuße des Vulkans eine Gruppe des Phoenixordens gegen 50000 Todesser mit schlechtem Make-up anstürmt geführt von Remus Lupin mit 3-Tage-Bart."

„Klingt nicht so schlecht, wenn Du mich fragst."

„Hm… wir kriegen keinen Vulkan nach England, egal, wie wir es drehen."

„Können wir die Story nach Sizilien verlegen? Dann hätten wir das Vulkanproblem gelöst?"

„Dann könnten wir auch Coppola nehmen, dann wäre das mit der Dramatik und den menschlichen Abgründen abgehakt."

„Ja, ich sehe die Szene direkt vor mir: Voldemort beugt sich vor und flüstert mit rauer Stimme zu Snape: „Ich mache Dir ein Angebot, dass Du nicht ablehnen kannst."

„…"

Schweigen.

„Aber Coppola könnte…"

„Vergiss Coppola. Vergiss Sizilien. Vergiss den Vulkan."

„…"

„Vielleicht sollten wir in eine ganz andere Richtung denken."

„In welche?"

„Tja, das mit den Visionen. Wir könnten George Lucas fragen, man kann sagen, was man will, aber Visionen hat der Mann."

„Fragt sich nur woher…"

„Mir gefällt die Idee."

„Dann haben wir am Ende Harry, der aus einem brodelnden Lavastrom herauskrabbelt. Lupin steht über ihm, beißt ihm die Beine ab und brüllt: „_Du warst der Auserwählte_!", während Hermine Zwillinge kriegt, denen sie alberne Namen gibt."

„Klingt nicht so schlecht, wenn Du mich fragst."

„Wir kriegen keinen Lavastrom nach England."

„Das ist ein Argument."

„…"

„Wie wäre es mit Kubrick? Der hat auch Visionen."

„Visionen vielleicht, aber dann kriegen wir einen Film, bei dem Harry eine Viertelstunde lang zu Walzerklängen versucht auf seinem Besen eine seitliche Rolle durch einen der Quidditchringe zu machen, während über all auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände schwarze Monolithen austauchen, vor denen Tiere sich merkwürdig verhalten und die Hagrid versucht auszugraben, um ein Beistelltischchen für seine Hütte daraus zu bauen. Voldemort stirbt langsam an den Folgen der allgemeinen Auflösung des Universums und es wird einen Film ohne Finale geben."

„Außerdem ist Kubrick tot."

„Oh…"

„Das ist ein Argument."

„…"

„James Cameron? Er ist genial, und die Nummer mit der gewaltigen Bildsprache hat er auch drauf…"

„Ach ja? Und wie sieht die aus? Harry Potter steht auf den Zinnen Hogwarts, reißt die Arme hoch und schreit: „Ich bin der König der Welt". Dann versinkt das Schloss im See und Voldemort… äh… was wird mit Voldemort?"

Jemand blättert in seinen Unterlagen. „Hier steht: Keine Schiffe!"

„Gut, vergesst Cameron."

„Was ist mit Fred Zinneman?"

„Oh, guter Plan. „High Noon" auf der Hauptstrasse von Hogsmead."

„Zinneman ist tot"

„Oh…"

„…"

„Himmel, gibt es denn keine lebenden Regisseure mehr?"

„Monty Python hätte zumindest Humor."

„Ja und dann benennen wir den Phoenixorden um in „zauberhafte Befreiungsfront" und Dumbledore singt „Always look on the bright side of life", während Harry debil von einem Abenteuer ins andere stolpert. Wo bleibt das furiose Finale?"

„Jaja, schon gut."

„Warum nicht Martin Scorsese?"

„Nicht noch so ne Mafia-Nummer, bitte."

„…"

„Ich schätze, Spielberg könnte eine gute Wahl sein. Er kennt sich mit Kindern aus, hat Visionen, eine großartige Bildsprache und manchmal sogar Humor."

„Hm…"

„Hm…"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er wird Lupin einen Hut aufsetzen und ihn peitscheknallend durch die Welt schicken, während Snape mit einem eingebrannten Symbol auf der Handfläche und einem albernen Akzent versucht, die Schatzkiste aus den Verließen zu holen. Oder Harry wird auf seinem Besen an einem völlig übertrieben aufgemalten Mond vorbeifliegen und den ganzen Film über nur nach Hause telefonieren wollen. Die Todesser wollen ihn sezieren und Ron und Hermine verstecken ihn in einem Schrank."

„Hm…"

„Ich schätze, dann wird auch Ridley Scott nicht der Wunschkandidat sein?"

„Scheiße nein."

„Harry, Ron und Hermine schleichen durch die Kerker Hogwarts und suchen Voldemort, der sich als fiese kleine Kreatur im Brustkorb eines Lehrers ausbrüten möchte? Und Snape ist ein Androide, was aber über all die Jahre nie jemandem aufgefallen ist, weil er absolut akzentfrei spricht?"

„Ach verdammt."

„Wir werden alle unsere Jobs verlieren."

„Wir werden alle sterben."

„Heute ist ein guter Tag…"

„SCHNAUZE !!!"

„Jaja.."

„Ich werd' zu alt für diesen Scheiß!"

„…"

„Und was, wenn wir einen Unbekannten suchen?"

Staunendes Schweigen macht sich breit.

Aus der Ecke kommt ein leises Knurren…

The end


	2. Liste der verwendeten Filme

Hier noch die Liste der verwendeten Filme, falls nicht alle als erkennbar dargestellt wurden:

Peter Jackson -- Der Herr der Ringe (Die Rückkehr des Königs)  
Francis Ford Coppola -- Der Pate  
George Lucas -- Star Wars: Episode 3  
Stanley Kubrick -- 2001 - Odyssee im Weltraum  
James Cameron -- Titanic  
Fred Zinneman -- High Noon  
Monty Python -- Das Leben des Brian  
Martin Scorsese -- Goodfellas  
Steven Spielberg -- Indiana Jones / E.T. - Der Ausserirdische  
Ridley Scott -- Alien


End file.
